Abducido
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: UA. ¿Los extraterrestres podrían visitar a los Andley en Lakewood? Un fic para celebrar el cumple del Gatito. Empezó en 2014 y terminó en 2015. Gracias por la espera (quienes lo esperaron).
1. Capítulo I

Okey, la inspiración llegó por este lado, y si no la agarro, se me escapa y no la vuelvo a atrapar. Llegó gracias a "Señales" de Mel Gibson y al guapérrimo Joaquin Phoenix, y a "Taken" de Spielberg y salió esto. Celebrando el mes de cumpleaños del Gatito. Este capítulo se creó en 2014.

* * *

 **Abducido Parte I**

El lugar era totalmente blanco, él estaba acostado en la camilla, apenas cubierto con una bata también blanca; el color albo deslumbraba del todo sus pupilas, haciéndole mantener los ojos entrecerrado. Se dio cuenta que no había nada que lo mantuviera sujeto a la camilla, sólo que no deseaba o no era capaz de levantarse y salir de ahí. Su mente se encontraba embotada; seguramente había sufrido un accidente en la carretera. Sí, eso debía ser, por eso había despertado en un hospital. El no era experto en hospitales, apenas y si conocía la fachada y la sala de espera del hospital donde trabajaba su prima. ¿Estaría internado en ese lugar? El Santa Juan, recordó que se llamaba. Pero todo era silencio y algo en el ambiente sobrecogía horriblemente su ánimo, haciendo que su ritmo cardíaco comenzara a dispararse. Probó a mover sus extremidades, tratando de descubrir qué daño habría sufrido en el accidente. "Bien", pensó, "puedo mover las manos", cerró y abrió los puños; "puedo mover los pies", los tobillos giraron con cuidado y no sintió ningún dolor. "¿Entonces…? ¿Qué hago aquí?", se preguntó. El muchacho comenzó a revolverse en la estrecha camilla y se quedó quieto cuando dos figuras entraron por una puerta que se deslizó de costado con un sonido sibilante. El joven trató de enderezarse en la camilla, pero no lo consiguió y, antes de poder enfocar adecuadamente a los doctores que había entrado, recibió en el rostro un haz de luz muy intenso que le obligó a cerrar los ojos castaños por completo.

Un par de manos frías le recorrió los brazos y sintió que le sujetaban, mientras recibía un pinchazo que le embotó aún más los sentidos, sintió que la luz era desviada de su rostro y pudo abrir los ojos. Dos rostros, más triangulares que ovalados le miraron desde arriba. Pero... debía ser efecto de la inyección, pues tenían unos enormes ojos negros, sin esclerótica ni iris, almendrados y crueles. Si, mostraban una frialdad que asustaba. De pronto, le fue colocado un extraño artilugio metálico que le hizo abrir la boca, el muchacho no resistió más y lanzó un gutural grito, tratando de huir, pero fue sujetado por dos manos muy fuertes y de dedos sumamente largos, con un tono grisáceo y, para su horror, aparecieron correas de un untuoso material color negro que le ataron a fin de inmovilizarle.

Su horror creció cuando sintió que una sonda flexible le es introducida por la boca y, pareciendo tener vida propia, lo siente reptar a través de su garganta y forcejea gritando, abandonándose al terror de verse ultrajado sin poder hacer nada. Un nuevo pinchazo en el brazo le empieza a sumir en la oscuridad y su horror es total mientras pierde la consciencia.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Archie saltó del lecho, enredándose en el cubrecama y tropezando, por lo que cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama. No le importó, gateó hasta chocar con la pared. La oscuridad del lugar le asustó, pues temía que los dos seres grises surgieran y la arrastraran a otra nueva tortura.

-¡NOOOOOO! –repitió.

La lámpara que se encendió iluminó la alcoba y el rostro pálido y asustado de Annie, quien se acercó a él. Archie permanecía acurrucado junto al sillón donde solía leer, antes de dormir, sudoroso y temblando.

-Archie –murmuró Annie, inclinándose y tocando el hombro de su marido.

Un grito gutural le hizo salta hacia atrás, mientras Archie se arrastraba fuera de su alcance. Annie se quedó helada y sin habla: el cabello desordenado, la piel sudorosa y temblando incontrolablemente, el estado de su esposo es lamentable.

-¡Archie! –Annie acabó por arrodillarse junto a él y abrazarlo, a pesar de que de primera instancia, el muchacho trató de soltarse, hasta que en sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas, apareció el reconocimiento del rostro amado.

-Annie… Annie… Annie… -Archie pareció regresar de un lugar oscuro y tenebroso y la sujetó con desesperación.

-¡Cálmate, Archie, todo está bien!

Annie consiguió ponerlo en pie y hacerle recostar en la cama matrimonial.

-Voy a traerte agua –avisó.

-¡No me dejes solo! –exclamó Archie, como un niño pequeño.

-La jarra está en la mesa, sólo serviré un vaso –Annie se extrañó de la conducta de su esposo.-

-Archie –Annie respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Ya van dos noches que tienes pesadillas.

-Son tan vívidas –explicó Archie-. No sé donde estoy, es un lugar muy extraño, parecido a una sala médica, pero… no sé cómo llegué a ese lugar –se mesó los cabellos.

-Sólo son malos sueños, amor –trató de animarlo Annie.

Archie tardó en volver a dormirse, temeroso de lo que pudiera soñar. Y es que, más que sueños, le parecían recuerdos de algo vivido y que había olvidado. Nadie en la familia había sabido lo sucedido hacía más de dos semanas, poco antes de que empezaran las pesadillas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Archie manejaba de Chicago a Lakewood, donde pasaría un mes en compañía de su pequeña familia, en unas merecidas vacaciones, otorgadas por William. Había enviado desde la mañana a Annie, a los gemelos, Alistair y Janis, a la niñera y la doncella de Annie, que transportaban un enorme equipaje. Más que un mes en Lakewood parecería que irían a pasar un año en el extranjero. El se entretuvo dejando todo al corriente en el Corporativo y el Banco, hasta que un hastiado y firme presidente Andley le instó a irse.

-Archie, ya con más de las cinco de la tarde, vas a llegar de noche a Lakewood –avisó.

Archie asintió y salió apresurado, pues era invierno y no deseaba manejar en la oscuridad, tomando en cuenta que la noche caería poco más allá de las seis de la tarde. Gracias a Dios, no amenazaba tormenta, aunque las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo invernal. Casi a la mitad del camino, y en pleno campo, con la carretera prácticamente vacía, Archie divisó una extraña luz entre las nubes, que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer. La curiosidad le mantuvo con la vista fija en las nubes unos momentos, cuando la luz apareció en un haz que iluminó por completo su automóvil, y de pronto, este se detuvo, a mitad de la carretera. Archie se asustó y, tratando de alejarse, abrió la portezuela y descendió con rapidez. La luz le cegó y le impidió moverse de donde estaba parado. En un acto reflejo de puro miedo, cerró los ojos y rezó mentalmente una oración…

… De pronto, la luz dejó de cegarlo y él abrió los ojos, quedándose desconcertado por unos momentos. Estaba a más de diez metros de su automóvil, que permanecía con la portezuela abierta y la noche caía en toda plenitud y oscuridad. Archie respiró pausadamente, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón. ¿Qué había sucedido? El no se había movido del lado del automóvil ¿o sí? ¿Fue tal su miedo que le hizo correr, alejándose de la carretera hasta llegar al prado en el cual se encontraba? No había otra explicación. Regresó al auto, mirando al cielo, pero solamente descubrió el manto celeste, oscuro y lleno de estrellas, que cintilaban con regularidad.

Annie se le lanzó a los brazos en cuanto llegó a la Mansión de Lakewood, primero aliviada por verlo ileso, y luego le comenzó a regañar con voz dolida.

-¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Es más de medianoche!

Archie se quedó de una pieza, su mente se había protegido contra el hecho de que, cuando descendió del automóvil apenas caía la noche, y cuando regresó al mismo, la noche era ya completamente cerrada. Habían pasado más de seis horas desde que saliera de Chicago, no era para tanto, el viaje llevaba la mitad del tiempo.

-Yo… pasé a casa y me entretuve, Annie, el equipaje… -comenzó a explicar, refugiándose en una mentira un tanto blanca.

Sí había pasado a casa al salir del Corporativo, pero no se había demorado más de cinco minutos en tomar la maleta, ya preparada y que permanecía en el vestíbulo, y salir. Lo único que recomendó al mayordomo fue el cuidado de la casa. Aguantó el regaño de su esposa, quien tuvo el cuidado de llevarlo a la alcoba que ocuparían para continuar con sus reclamos. Archie acabó por disculparse con Annie por lo sucedido y, sin apetito alguno por el extraño acontecimiento, decidió que sería mejor que descansaran. Cuando se desvistió en el baño, mientras Annie lo hacía en el vestidor, se quedó de una pieza. Su pecho mostraba una decoloración a nivel del esternón, que al presionarle, le causó un ligero dolor. Sus brazos mostraban marcas de pinchazos en patrones de triángulos y una extraña escoriación, como si alguien hubiera raspado piel de su antebrazo. Se vistió rápidamente con el pijama y, pretextando un enorme cansancio, apagó rápidamente la luz.

La primera pesadilla comenzó un par de noches después, y le mostró una fría habitación que acabaría reconociendo en cada una de las posteriores pesadillas. El estaba inmovilizado en la camilla blanca y, le pinchaban tomando muestras de su sangre. Igualmente, un par de seres inhumanos le miraban y parecían hablar entre sí, aunque él no entendía lo que se decían. De ahí, despertaba gritando y tratando de alejarse de lo que le asustaba.

Pronto, el carácter del joven magnate cambió, desarrollando terrores nocturnos, más propios de un niño pequeño y de los cuales él mismo se avergonzaba a la luz del día, pero que le controlaban las noches, al grado de acabar pidiendo a Annie que mantuviera una pequeña lámpara nocturna encendida, igual a la que sus hijos usaban. Hizo hasta lo imposible para que Annie se diera cuenta de sus lastimaduras, evitando desnudarse delante de ella, así que las veces que hicieron el amor en las primeras semanas, él procuró mantener la habitación en absoluta oscuridad, aunque al dormir pedía la luz.

Perdió su apetito, ya que la incertidumbre de lo sucedido mientras se trasladaba de Chicago a Lakewood le llenaba la mente y el ánimo. Y, a pesar de que tuvo cuidado de que Annie no viera sus heridas, que no tenían la menor explicación para él, fue su esposa la que descubrió algo que le dejó helado y desconcertado

-¿Qué tienes aquí, Archie?

Annie estaba de pie y tras de él, mientras se movía por la habitación acomodando las compras hechas en la ciudad cercana a la Mansión. Archie leía en el sillón, un poco más tranquilo que otros días, cuando Annie, juguetona, se había inclinado a soplarle tras la oreja izquierda, para hacerle cosquillas y fue cuando lo descubrió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Archie sintió que su corazón se detenía un latido; al día siguiente que llegara a la Mansión y durante un par de días, había sentido un escozor en el lugar que su esposa le tocó con su dedo fino y delicado.

-Aquí –avisó-. Son tres piquetes y se siente duro –le presionó-. ¿Te duele?

-No –replicó Archie y era verdad.

Acabó por levantarse.

-Seguramente me picó algún bicho -explicó-. El día que hicimos el picnic.

El no había podido ver de qué se trataba.

-Pues no parece un piquete de bicho… -replicó Annie suspicaz.

-De seguro, desaparecerá, no me duele ni nada –replicó Archie-. Ven, vamos a ver a los niños.

Otro motivo más para preocuparse… ¿qué sucedió esa tarde-noche que él se dirigió a Lakewood? ¿Por qué las noches estaban plagadas de miedos y de extraños sueños que le llenaban de terror? Archie comenzó a sudar frío cuando una certeza le llenó la mente.

¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loco?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Va la segunda parte de esta historia, reconozco que la inspiración vino de la película "Señales" de Mel Gibson y al guapérrimo Joaquin Phoenix, y la serie "Taken" de Spielberg. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Celebrando el mes de cumpleaños del Gatito. Me perdonarán las incongruencias, pero tomen en cuenta que pasó un año entre uno y otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Abducido Parte II**

Archie ve jugar a sus hijos en el parque cercano a su mansión en Chicago, el mayor es muy parecido a él, llamado Arthur, con sus mismos ojos color miel y su cabello castaño. Tiene muy poco de Annie, pero cada vez que Archie le ve, no puede dejar de sentirse inquieto, pasándose los dedos en la base de su nuca de manera inconsciente. No, el diminuto dispositivo ya no se encuentra ahí. No pudo explicarlo, simplemente, un día despertó y ya no lo sintió más. Pero habían pasado muchos meses desde el descubrimiento del dispositivo hasta su desaparición, meses en los cuales, Archie no había dormido bien, meses en los cuales despertaba con moretones y hasta cortaduras que escocían.

Meses en que las noches se poblaban de pesadillas donde unos ojos negros, sin pupila y sin blanco, le miraban fijamente, meses en los cuales la imagen de unos seres pequeños de piel gris y raras vestimentas le asaltaban sin que él pudiera explicarse qué sucedía. Arthur es ya un joven de más de trece años de edad, y más que jugar, se dedica a cuidar a sus hermanos más pequeños. Los ojos y el cabello, así como la figura del adolescente le traen a la mente una figura igual, pero en una versión más joven. Nunca lo dirá, porque sabe que lo que él sospecha o cree, o piensa, o imagina, o lo que sea que se fragüe en su mente, es imposible. Y si no es imposible, si en verdad sucedió, es tan inquietante la verdad, tan… monstruosa, tal vez, que jamás saldrá una palabra de sus labios.

Archie se reacomoda en la banca del parque donde espera a su esposa, quien ha ido con las dos hijas del matrimonio a comprar algo a una boutique cercana. Las pequeñas Cornwell son la réplica exacta de su madre y su abuela Britter, locas por la moda y siempre elegantes y bellas, a pesar de ser pequeñas aún. Así que, muy a su pesar, Archie tiene tiempo para rememorar lo sucedido hasta hace unos años; vuelve a acariciar la zona tras su oreja, a fin de cerciorarse que realmente ese diminuto punto que le causó tanto dolor y terror ya no se encuentra dentro de él.

Meses de estudios médicos, canalizado a uno de los pocos psiquiatras que ejercían en Chicago, puesto que esta especialidad era aún muy incipiente, el doctor Fisher nunca pensó que en su naciente carrera, le tocara en suerte atender a un hombre que aseguraba haber sido secuestrado por seres fuera de este planeta.

Archie no se declaró a sí mismo como víctima de una abducción alienígena sino varias sesiones después de que comenzó a consultarle. El mismo no creía en la vida fuera de la Tierra, ¿cómo creer entonces que seres inteligentes, mucho más avanzados que los seres humanos, pudieran secuestrarle de su cama, de su casa donde estaba pensaba estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro? No. En un principio, para Archie fue más lógico aceptar que su mente se trastornaba y se estaba lanzando a la locura, que creer en el inverosímil hecho de que le arrancaban de su lecho para llevarle fuera de este mundo y experimentar con él.

Las consultas al psiquiatra obedecieron a que llegó un punto en que el terror era tanto, que Archie se negó a salir de la Mansión, a visitar Lakewood, prohibiendo a su familia hacerlo, y el colmo fue la noche que Archie tapió las ventanas con tablas de madera, encerrándose en la alcoba nupcial bajo llave, muerto del miedo que le despertaba la noche y lo que traía con ella.

Dos días antes, despertó gritando aterrorizado, manoteando tan desesperadamente, que golpeó a Annie, quien no pudo calmarle.

-Un ataque de nervios, señora Cornwell –declaró el médico que le revisó-. Su esposo está muy estresado, seguramente necesita unos días de descanso, el campo sería lo mejor.

-¡NOOOO! –negó con un grito Archie, haciéndose acreedor a una inyección que le calmaría y le haría dormir por horas.

-Pero, doctor, esos golpes que presenta en su cuerpo –se atrevió a rebatir Annie, asustada por lo que le sucedía a Archie.

-Seguramente se los hace él en esos ataques de desesperación ¿tiene mucho tiempo sufriéndolos? –preguntó el galeno.

Annie no quedó conforme, y fue Albert quien la contactó con el doctor Martin, a quien le tenía gran confianza, como amigo y como profesional. Y fue el doctor Martin quien recomendó una serie de análisis y la visita a un psiquiatra, amigo suyo. Las radiografías demostraron, sin lugar a dudas, que en el cráneo de Archie había un extraño dispositivo metálico muy diminuto. Pero el lugar ofrecía grandes problemas para extraerlo, los exámenes generales de Archie no arrojaron uso de drogas o alguna enfermedad. Así, comenzaron las entrevistas entre el doctor Fisher y Archie, hasta que el médico hizo su sugerencia:

-Hay un método muy novedoso, señor Cornwell, que posiblemente nos pueda ayudar en su caso: la hipnosis.

Recurso de prestidigitadores, pero Archie estaba tan desesperado que aceptó someterse a dicho tratamiento, poniendo en manos del psiquiatra su intimidad y su mente.

-No… no… no… -el hombre, totalmente hipnotizado, se revuelve sobre el diván donde permanece recostado, como intentando escapar.

-¿Qué ves, Archie? –pregunta el psiquiatra.

-Son pequeños, de la talla de un niño de diez años, pero sus ojos no son infantiles –un gesto de desagrado le cruzó el rostro a Archie-. Tienen ojos negros, nariz muy pequeña y una gran cabeza calva; me miran fijamente y yo no puedo soltarme.

-¿Dónde estás? –continúa el médico.

-En una camilla, como si fuera un hospital, todo reluce y hay mucho blanco –comenta Archie y su respiración se acelera-. ¡No quiero que me toquen! Pero ellos no hacen caso de mis quejas. No les importa si duele lo que me hacen.

El psiquiatra tuvo sus dudas respecto a Archie ¿qué era lo que su mente procesaba? La psique humana es tan poderosa, que hace ver real lo irreal. Archie revivió su temor varias veces, en varias sesiones. Y sin embargo, los exámenes físicos indicaban que era un hombre sano, y que entre sus antepasados, no se contaban casos de locura. Además, cuando revisó la radiografía de cráneo, donde claramente se veía una minúscula sustancia tras la oreja de Archie, él mismo se confundía. Tal vez era esa manchita diminuta y blanca, que destacaba en la negrura de la placa, la que provocaba el mal de Archie. Si pudiese removerla.

Con el paso del tiempo, más los estudios pertinentes, se vio que era prácticamente imposible remover el diminuto trozo de metal que parecía incrustarse firmemente en el cráneo de Archie. Lo que en principio pareció fácil, pensando que bastaría una diminuta incisión en la piel a fin de extraerlo, resultó inútil pues una segunda radiografía mostró que el objeto estaba firmemente incrustado en el hueso del occipital, lo que supondría forzarlo hasta el punto de provocar una fractura que podría ser peligrosa. Nunca supo el médico hasta qué punto ese dispositivo era el determinante de lo que Archie sufría.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con el psiquiatra, Archie? –preguntó, después de varios meses de terapia, William.

Había sido lo más paciente posible con Archie, quien parecía un poco más tranquilo. Lo que no se debía que las consultas dieran resultado, sino a que en ese tiempo, no tuvo más visitantes nocturnos. Pero esa paz no duró mucho más tiempo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche comenzó con tranquilidad, incluso Archie y Annie tuvieron una buena sesión de sexo, que dio como resultado un sueño profundo por parte de los dos. Y para la madrugada, Archie despertó de golpe, algo desorientado ante la oscuridad de la habitación. Descubrió que la lamparita que acostumbraban a dejar encendida se había apagado. Y de pronto lo vio: un ser pequeño, de ojos negros profundos y fríos, que le miraba fijamente. La piel del ser era gris, un detalle que le causaba bastante malestar, pues parecía faltarle calor a ese ser. Archie se agitó asustado, esperando poder despertar a Annie.

Pero el ser levantó la mano derecha, que tenía cinco largos dedos, desproporcionados a su tamaño y el hombre se vio cegado por una luz, sintió como si flotara sobre la cama, y de pronto se encontró nuevamente sobre la camilla. Entonces sí gritó, horrorizado por su posición: se encontraba totalmente desnudo, algo que no había pasado hasta entonces (aunque no lo recordara), y los diminutos seres se afanaban a su alrededor. Le fueron colocados algunos artilugios totalmente desconocidos, hasta cubrir su pelvis y sus partes privadas. Un pinchazo en el brazo derecho le hizo volverse, olvidando de momento lo que le ocurría a su bajo vientre.

-¡¿Por qué?! –exclamó.

-Te necesitamos –los seres ignoraron sus gritos y continuaron accionado aparatos.

Para la mañana, Archie se encontró con un moretón muy marcado en la parte interior de su muslo izquierdo, y tuvo el vago recuerdo de un pinchazo en ese lugar. Se sentía demasiado enfermo para ir a trabajar y habló inmediatamente con su psiquiatra, para concertar una urgente cita. A la cual fue conducido por una asustada Annie.

Bajo hipnosis, Archie mencionó que se sintió violado por estos seres que le trataban como una cobaya y se derrumbó hasta el punto de llorar. La semana que transcurrió, mientras él permanecía en descanso en su casa, ante la preocupación de la familia. Ni siquiera a William, como patriarca, Archie había contado lo que soñaba o experimentaba, así que la teoría de que estaba perdiendo la razón era la más corriente en su familia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron un par de meses, y en una sesión con el psiquiatra, bajo hipnosis, Archie contó lo que fue su último secuestro.

-Me llevan a una especie de almacén –no tenía palabras exactas para describir lo que veía-, está iluminado y hay una multitud de recipientes transparentes, parecen de cristal, en cada uno hay un ¿bebé? No pueden ser bebés –tal parecía que aún en su subconsciente, Archie se veía sobrepasado por lo sucedido-. Son raros –frunció el ceño-. Me explican que están en diferentes etapas de gestación.

Archie se quedó callado, respirando agitadamente y sudando, por lo que su cabello castaño, siempre pulcramente peinado, se pegaba a su cráneo.

-¿Qué más pasa, Archie? –preguntó con suavidad el médico.

-Veo un bebé casi a término, por lo que me dicen, tiene un suave cabello castaño y los ojos abiertos. Son negros, pero su piel no es gris como la de ellos, sino sonrosada. Me dicen que me han dejado ver a estos niños porque es la última vez que me visitan –Archie frunció la boca en un gesto de sorna-. Ya no volverán por mí y me dicen que yo fui uno de los seres más idóneos para sus necesidades. Me quitarán el dispositivo que les permite localizarme –acaba Archie.

El joven hombre se lleva la mano tras la oreja y el doctor se reclina hacia el respaldo del sillón. ¿Será verdad? Tendrá que ordenar una serie de radiografías y análisis a Archie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La situación de Archie mejoró con el tiempo, y las sospechas del médico se hicieron verdad: la radiografía que se le tomó después de esa sesión, mostró que el pequeñísimo artilugio había desaparecido sin dejar huella. Y Archie recordó que al día siguiente de esa última vez que se lo llevaron, había una mancha en las sábanas y bajo su nariz un rastro de sangre seca, señal de que había tenido un sangrado nasal durante la noche.

Archie continuó en terapia por años, prácticamente nunca la dejó. Y años después, con hijos ya adolescentes, como en el caso de Arthur y de Annalis, su princesa de doce años, Archie aún teme en las noches que lo que pasó hace años, se vuelva a desencadenar.

-¡Papá! –gritó Arthur-. Mamá y las niñas se acercan.

Archie se levanta, a fin de recibir a su esposa y a sus hijas, tomando las bolsas que sus damas portan, a fin de ayudarles caballerosamente a regresar a casa. La figura de Arthur caminando al frente de él, llevando de la mano al pequeño Alistair, el menor de sus hijos y que es una copia exacta de su hermano Stear (anteojos incluidos), le hace dar un vuelco al corazón. Ese bebé que vio en sueños creció para convertirse en un Arthur en miniatura. La idea le asalta cuando menos le espera.

Y la pregunta que no deja surgir a la superficie de su mente, ni muchos expresará con palabras es: ¿cuántos de esos pequeños bebés que vio en ese almacén serían hijos suyos?

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al pasar los meses, y estos conformar un par de años después del término de la terrible experiencia, tanto Archie como el doctor Fisher llegaron a la conclusión de que las abducciones que Archie recordaba bajo hipnosis sucedieron realmente. Por muy inverosímil que parezca, Archie fue secuestrado por seres no humanos.

Tanto Fisher como Archibald Cornwell no pueden saber a ciencia cierta de dónde proceden dichos seres, aunque con el bagaje que el psiquiatra ha armado con la información proporcionada por su paciente, los dos suponen que las luces y los seres vienen de más allá del cielo.

-No, Archie –le comenta el médico, aunque no le tutea-, usted no está loco. No cumple los requisitos necesarios para encerrarle en una institución mental. Y ante las evidencias físicas, más sus recuerdos obtenidos por medio de la hipnosis, no nos queda más remedio que reconocer que esos seres que usted describe lo utilizaron durante meses para fines que no conocemos.

-Me está usted diciendo que fui un conejillo de Indias, doctor –completó Archie, pensativo.

Nadie fuera de ellos dos, ni siquiera Annie, sabe lo que el médico y el paciente tratan en sus sesiones, las cuales parecen no tener fin alguno. Pero la familia Andley, viendo mejorar a Archie, prefiere no inmiscuirse. Y Annie, aliviada al ver recuperado a su esposo y padre de sus hijos, tampoco insiste en conocer el contenido de la terapia que Archie recibe.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Entonces, ya estás totalmente recuperado –declara un seguro y maduro William.

Ambos hombres se encuentran en Lakewood, celebrando el cumpleaños de la actual matriarca del clan: Candice White Andley.

-Para serte franco, Albert –en la intimidad usa el nombre con el que le conoció en Londres, en el zoo Blue River-, no sé si algún día pueda recuperarme por completo.

Esa noche, las luces danzaron en el bosque de Lakewood y Archie corrió a la habitación de sus hijos, encontrándolos profundamente dormidos. Pero él no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño, por lo que al alba, se levantó por una taza de café a la cocina. Encontró a su hija Elizabeth, de cinco años, entretenida en dibujar a la mesa de la cocina, mientras la cocinera trajinaba preparando el desayuno para la amplia familia Andley.

-Estaba en la sala y preferí cuidarla aquí, señor Archibald –comentó la mujer.

Archie asintió y tomó asiento junto a su niña. Y el corazón le dio un horrible vuelco: la imagen de la hoja de papel muestra un ser cabezón, con ojos negros y dedos muy largos.

-¿Qué es esto, Liz? –preguntó, tratando de controlar su desbocado corazón que comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Mi nuevo amigo –indicó la niña-. Dice que te conoce, y que como soy hija tuya, soy idónea –comentó la niña, mientras miraba la figura plasmada en la hoja-. ¿Qué es idónea, papi?

Archie se quedó helado. Eso no era justo ni posible. No su hija ¿Qué no habían tenido bastante con los meses y años de vejación a su cuerpo? No su hija.

Aceptó a la niña, que se le subió a las rodillas, mientras estudiaba su dibujo con gesto dubitativo y no pudo evitar abrazarla estrechamente, logrando que la chiquita le mirara extrañada.

 _ ***** FIN*****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
